nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Proto Man
Proto Man '('Blues in Japan) is a Robot Master wearing shades with a shield and yellow scarf created by Dr. Light and considered to be the brother of Mega Man and Roll. He first appeared as a mini-boss in Mega Man 3. History Appearances ''Mega Man 3'' Proto Man first appeared as a mini-boss in Mega Man 3. It's past in the Game Boy version of some stages. After Mega Man beats Doc 8 times, he'll fight Mega Man, disguised as Break Man. After Wily's defeated, he brings back Mega Man to Dr. Light's lab. ''Mega Man 4'' After Mega Man defeats Cossack, Proto Man rescues her to he and her father. After her daughter's rescued, Cossack builds Beat. ''Mega Man 5'' He's framed for kidnapping Light and doing a robot attack. Mega Man later finds out that Wily created Dark Man to impersonate him. He appears to reveal the description and later helps him by lifting the roof of Wily's Castle when he saved Dr. Light. ''Mega Man 6'' Proto Man only appeared in Tomahawk Man's stage to give him the Energy Balancer upgrade. With it when he collects the Weapon Energy when the Mega Buster is equipped, it restores the weapon with the last energy in it. ''Mega Man 7'' Proto Man only appeared in Cloud Man and Turbo Man's stage. He gives Mega Man hints to certain secrets. Later, he appears in Shade Man's stage, behind the Sniper Joe 01 after defeating the mini-boss VAN Pookin. Mega Man fights him and if he took enough damage, he'll give him his Proto Shield. ''Mega Man & Bass'' Proto Man appears in the opening, where he's trying to shoot King, but he's sliced in half, Mega Man shows concern and to go to Light for repairs, while Bass ignores him and claims he's the most powerful robot. ''Mega Man 9'' Players can only play as Proto Man by downloading him for 200 Wii Points. Instead of Rush, he can defend attacks with his Proto Shield. He can slide and charge his arm cannon and fire only a pair of shots. In the ending, he can see Galaxy Man as a UFO. ''Mega Man 10'' Proto Man is a playable character in this game as well. But unlike in Mega Man 9, he is not a downloadable character. All enemies and obstacles do double the damage they do to Mega Man to Proto man. As Proto Man, there are a few items in the shop and the prices are increased, for example, an E Tank costs 40 screws. In the middle of Wily's Castle, he's infected with virus and collapses, like Roll as she's infected by Roboenza. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Proto Man acts one of the items for Smash Tour in the Wii U version of ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U''. He reflects items used against the player, either on the board or in a match. He is also a trophy. He is also a downloadable costume for Mii Gunners. Trophy Descriptions Wii U "A prototype robot developed by Dr. Light. After his completion, a critical problem was found in his energy core. He fled Dr. Light's care to die alone but was then recovered by Dr. Wily and converted into a fighting machine. Since then, he's been both friend and foe to Mega Man and always something of a lone wolf." NES - Mega Man 3 - 11/1990 SNES - Mega Man 7 - 09/1995 Other media Proto Man appears in every episode in Ruby Spears' Mega Man as Wily's minion, along with Guts Man and Cut Man. Proto Man is also a character in the Mega Man Archie Comic Books, which features his backstory. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Third party characters Category:Playable characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Smash Tour items Category:Mega Man Category:Males Category:Mii Fighter Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man bosses